powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
General Deception
General Deception is a two-parter and both the thirty-third and thirty-fourth episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Synopsis Part 1 As Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter prepare to go on a camping trip (taking along highly unessential items), the team is embroiled in a power struggle between the various Generals of Lothor's army. They face Zurgane's latest Zord, which just so happens to be copying their technology in the process! Part 2 Zurgane's Zord is obliterated by the Rangers, but the General manages to get the data from the Rangers' attacks, and uses it when creating a new Zord, the HyperZurgane Zord! It cripples the Hurricane Megazord, so can the Rangers stall Zurgane long enough for the Zords to be repaired? Even if Zurgane survives the battle, one of his fellow Generals has his own plans about his fate... Plot Part 1 The guys pack up for a camping trip. As Zurgane discusses his latest plan, Vexacus defies him. On their way to the camp site, the Rangers run into some people in danger. But they turn out to be part of Zurgane's plan, as they turn into Kelzacks and attack. Once they reach the campsite, they are then attacked by Vexacus and Shimazu. The Green Samurai Ranger shows up to lend a hand. The battle is interrupted by Zurgane's new Zord, which can copy the data from the Ranger's attacks. The Rangers attack with their Power Spheres, not knowing that Zurgane is absorbing their data. Part 2 The guys managed to reach their camping site but soon after, everything goes haywire. Zurgane's Zord is destroyed, but he got all the data he needed. He comes back with a more powerful Zord, using the data he obtained. The Rangers summon the Hurricane Megazord. Zurgane attacks with his own Power Sphere, and cripples the Zords. Before he can deal the killing blow, the Samurai Ranger quickly summons the Mammothzord, buying the Rangers enough time to retreat to Ninja Ops. While Cam takes to repairing the Zords, the remaining Rangers strike at Zurgane by the Ninja Gliders and Tsunami Cycles, forcing Zurgane to leave his Zord to battle the Rangers on their own terms. When the Zords are repaired, the fight is taken back to the top, while Shimazu and Vexacus bide their time, as either way, one of their opponents will be left standing, so they can deliver the final blow. The Rangers combine the Hurricane Megazord with the Mighty Mammoth, and attach every Power Sphere, destroying Zurgane's Zord. In the aftermath, Cam and Tori check on the guys at their camping site only to see them all fast asleep. As a battle-damaged Zurgane leaves the battle site, he is greeted by Vexacus, who ruthlessly destroys him. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Grant McFarland as Lothor *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Craig Parker as Motodrone (voice) *Kate Sullivan as Girl #1 Notes *This marks the final appearance of Zurgane until the final episode of Ninja Storm. See Also (fight footage and story) (Part 1 & 2) (fight footage and story) (Part 2) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm Category:Multi-Part Episode